


GeneralWinterXRussia: Spoopy Love

by Sycahoe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, RussiaXGeneralwinter
Genre: Gay, Hot, M/M, Must Read, Smut, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycahoe/pseuds/Sycahoe
Summary: A classic heart warming lovers tale between Russia and the Icy General that was probably not gay.





	GeneralWinterXRussia: Spoopy Love

It was a cold winter night in the country of Russia, snow heavily fell from the dark sky above coating the surface with a thick blanket of snow. The crackle of burning wood from the fire place drowned out the whispers of the news channel that was playing on the large flat screen in the small living area.

Russia sighed to himself looking up from his knitting project outside the window into the snowy wonderland. The heavy snow fall brought the nation back to a much simpler time in his existence, when he was still young when General Winter was in command of his army and feared by other nations. Even though he was hard to deal with at times Russia missed having General Winter around, even when he had passed on becoming a spirit. But now, not even in his transparent form did the old general appear.

The buzz of a phone brought Russia back to reality, only to see it was a snapchat from America who more than likely sent it to every nation in his friend list. Showing off his new flavor of the month, Japan, who was simply brushing his teeth in a large plain tee shirt looking thoroughly unamused. Realizing that the next day had already started, the Russian got up from his spot putting his knitting project up plugging in his smart phone in his kitchen. Returning to the living room to flip off the television leaving only the crackle of the burning wood making a noise.

The Russian yawned stretching his arms out walking towards his bedroom, when a chill went down his spine. Suddenly the room became deathly cold, the large glowing fire went out like a candle; cold air seaping into the black room. White wispy luminescent smoke started to pour into the room from seemingly no where. Russia stood in place not moving out of confusion and the slightest tinge of fear.

The smoke manifested itself into a silhouette of a tall handsome older man, but not just any man it was the ghost of General Winter. Russia's heart skipped a beat as the spirit floated inches away from his face, putting a cold dead finger to his mouth stoping any words from spilling out, placing a firm kiss on his lips. Russia froze in place not sure what to do after being forcefully kissed by a former dead general of his nation but before he knew it his body was reacting for him. General Winters cold tounge danced with his creating an erotic new sensation, as Russia's warm hand somehow firmly grasped his transparent butt defying logic.

The two then defyed logic further moving into Russia's bedroom preforming the spookiest ghost sex moves that had recently been discovered at a ghost whore house. General Winter had Russia in his transparent hands like putty making love with him as bottom untill the sunlight streamed through the window. The ghost explained he now had to leave to take his shift at the ghost club passionately kissing the nation before he left then disappearing into thin air. Leaving Russia sore and covered in bite marks.

A few hours passed after Russia's alluring love had left and he was still freezing like when they had been making love but this time he wasn't enjoying it. Russia walked into his bathroom evaluating his body to see that some of his body was blisterly red like he was developing frost bite. Concerned the Russian went to the local back ally doctor who told him he contracted ghost AIDS and will probably die soon.

Heartbroken Russia ran back to his home and cried untill General Winter returned wearing nothing but a thong covered with ones from his work. Russia explained the situation then spontaneously died in General Winters arms and became a spoopty ghost. The two then made love in the air like all ghosts do and went off to the ghost world together as a happy couple.

Nobody cared that Russia had passed on except for Belarus who cried for 30.2 seconds and Ukraine who inherited all of his land and became an extremely wealthy nation whom only bought vacation houses from the hot female nations only.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> Are you a brave boy? Follow me for more content similar to this.
> 
> Have a dinosaur chicken day~


End file.
